


Code: New World

by Vespa26



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespa26/pseuds/Vespa26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't worked on this in a while but i figured i could post the existing chapters i have up. this is my attempt at writing again. let me know what you think, as in if i should keep writing as is or rework stuff.</p>
<p>Please note this story is also on my FF.net account under the name Hanyou Mage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolog The New Girl in Town_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on this in a while but i figured i could post the existing chapters i have up. this is my attempt at writing again. let me know what you think, as in if i should keep writing as is or rework stuff.
> 
> Please note this story is also on my FF.net account under the name Hanyou Mage.

Code: New World  
Hanyou Mage/Vespa26

Welcome to My Code: Lyoko Fan fiction this story will be a test of how well I can continue a story. If you like this please tell me and I will try to continue the story. I do not Own Code: Lyoko or its characters I do However Own the OC in this story unless other people let me borrow their characters to help me try to keep all the characters as close to how they act in the show. If anyone has any constructive criticism please tell me what I can do better or what I could work on I know I am not that strong in the writing department yet but I am trying its kinda hard to write when I have 288 characters that all want me to write about them or draw them not to mention I am trying to write my own original story that mixes a couple of different things like Sci-fi, myths, magic, medieval,, modern and other things like that. Its kind of hard to find a way that all of them can make a small appearance. I mean how am I gonna mix Halo like characters with magical beings like Elves and Changelings. Anyway enough with my Babbling here is my story Code: New World. Please note I have never been to France, Italy, Japan, Germany or any place out side of the United States let alone California. So if I make a mistake please tell me. OH and I decided Kadic is a boarding school that had a high school attached to it but the classes for that are in separate buildings than the middle school ones.

Thanks,  
Hanyou Mage

Prolog  
The new girl in town_

 

“Ahhhh….. Where is it. It has to be here somewhere” came the panicked voice of a boy who was currently trashing his room.

“Odd… Quit it you just making our room messier” 

“But Ulrich, I NEED to FIND that song.”

“Why is it so important. Its just a song” came the brunette’s response. Said brunette was laying back on his bed watching his best friend frantically searching the room. it was probably another stupid song like “Break Break Break Dance.” he thought missing what Odd had said about the song.

“Ulrich are you listening?” Odd was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips looking annoyed.

“Umm. No. and give it a rest Odd you can find it tomorrow” 

“I can’t wait till tomorrow that song was about Lyoko and if you had been listening you would have known that.”

“WHAT! Why didn’t you say so earlier.” Exclaimed Ulrich as he jumped up from his bed and started to look around the room in search of the song pages.

Mean while down one floor a girl could be seen clearing half of her room for she was getting a room mate. She was excited she never had a room mate before. And she hoped that the girl she would be sharing the room with was nice. A few minuets after that though there was a knock on her door. Moving to the door Aelita opened it to reveal the gym teacher Jim with two movers who were both carrying a bed frame for her new room mate. 

“Aelita, have you finished clearing space?”  
“Yes I am almost done I just have to move my wardrobe over a bit”  
“Alright, I can do that. Move aside Miss Stones”, and with that Jim moved the wardrobe. 

“Thanks Jim”

With a nod he went back to the hall to help the movers move in the extra bed. When they were done with that Jim told Aelita that they would be back with the wardrobe and a desk for her new room mate. 

“By the way Jim is she coming today. Or is she coming after the break?” Aelita questioned

“She will be arriving during the break and from what Mr. Delmas said it is so she has a chance to adjust to the time difference. I think that’s what he said anyway”

“Okay”

Once the movers and Jim left the room Aelita heard another knock on her door. Wondering who it was this time she opened the door to find Ulrich, Odd, and their friend Jeremie.

“Hey guys, is something wrong?”

“Aelita have you seen a paper with a song written on it?” asked Odd as the 3 boys were let into her room.

“Umm no I Haven’t why?”

“Cause Odd was stupid and wrote a song that mentioned Lyoko in it”

“Oh…. Did you look in your room?”

“Yes”

“The school?”

“We just came back from looking every where.”

“Maybe some one found it thought it was crap and threw it out”

“But It wasn’t crap it was actually good.” Odd pouted

 

~ Meanwhile in a near by Airport ~

“Alice you Should have left that where you found it”

“But someone else would pick it up and throw it away. it’s a good song and I would like to find the owner when I go back to start my first day after spring break. Something this good should not be thrown away” was all the Blond said to one of her brothers and her step dad as they boarded their flight back to America to start packing up the stuff Alice would be bringing to start her new Life at Kadic Academy. 

 

~ Spring Break 4 days since Odd lost his song ~

“Welcome Miss Bellum, please come in and sit down I would like to discuss the rules of our school and I have your class schedule and I will have Jim show you to your new room when we are done here.”

“Okay I can’t wait to meet my room mate or to start my classes in a new place” said the girl in a harsh sounding French. It was obvious that French was NOT her first Language it was more like her 2nd or 3rd even. Alice winced at her own voice. This was gonna take some time to get use to. 

Ten minuets later could find her following Jim to the dorms and into the girls hall. They walked passed 5 door until Jim stopped in front of the 6th door in the hall. Pulling out a key Jim handed it to Alice and told her this was her new room and he was going to get her luggage and things from the front office and would bring them here while she started unpacking the 2 bags and small suitcase she brought with her. As soon as Jim left Alice let out a sly smile as she unzipped a rather large purse and let out a cute little black cat that had a few brown spots and one of its paws was white like it had dipped it in paint. The cat was rather tiny for a full grown cat but as Alice would tell you, Trix was just fun sized like her. 

“How’s mama’s precious little kitten.” Alice said in a your so cute voice.  
“Mew!” Trix replied back as she jump on to Alice’s shoulder and rubbed her head on Alice’s cheek in affection.

“I love you too my little kitten but I need to hide you again” Said Alice as she took her cat from her shoulder placed her in her ‘closet-wardrobe thing’ with her cat bed and a food bowl, she would have to get more water for her cat later. As soon as she close the door to the closet over so the cat would be hidden, there was a knock on the door and Alice went to answer it. After letting Jim in he placed the rest of her stuff down and said good bye as he left her to get settled into her new room.

First thing after Jim left Alice let Trix roam the room and went to set up her desktop on her new desk. After it was set up she put on some music and then went about putting up posters and putting her clothing away. After putting some water in one of the bowls for Trix and finishing unpacking. Alice then felt tired and curled up on her bed under her warm blue down blanket and fell asleep as Trix curled up on her pillow.

~ The next morning ~

“GOOOD MORNING KADIC, this is Madam Oliva and it is now 7 am on this lovely Monday morning and we are taking request this morning so please call in with your favorite song and we will add you to the list of---” 

“I guess this is my Roomate’s Alarm, and I guess she forgot to turn it off.” Yawned Alice as she crawled out of her bed still clad in the clothing she wore yesterday.

“Mew?”  
“Good morning my sweet little kitten. Are you hungry?”

“Mew” came Trix’s reply. As she Followed Alice to the closet where she was given a can of wet food next to her dry food and water bowl.

“I should get dressed and see if I can get breakfast this early.” Said the girl as she quickly gathered her clothing then made sure the window was open enough for Trix to come and go as she pleased.  
Once showered Alice left her stuff in her room and went to find the cafeteria.

“I will be back later Kitten okay”

“Mew”

~ about an hour after Alice gets back from eating~

“Why did we have to come back early again?”

“Because you need to work on your extra credit and missing work to pull up your grade. I promises Aunty I would help you.” (Aelita had since been Adopted by Odd's Aunt so now his mother is her Auntie. I didn't know where to mention it so yea...)

“But Aelita that's to much work”

“Well Odd you should have thought of that before you decided to NOT do the work.” Aelita said as she watched her Adopted Cousin pout she laughed.

As they walked closer to Aelita’s room the could hear singing.

“Where is that coming from, and what Language is it in” asked Aelita as they go to her door and opened it to see a Blond girl who had short blond hair with 2 long braids running down her back that had blue streaks running through them and her shorter hair singing a song in English.

“There is a world that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, makes us stand up for what's right. Our hopes through our life, if we reset it to the start. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away.  
Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, 

we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all.  
A world of machines, it can shadow human nature And all that we need is the way to find the answer But one thing sure, you can count on us for good. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all. 

We'll do our best to never let you down. We're up to the test to turn this world around. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today (make evil go away). Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through (make evil go away). Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world.Today, make evil go away.”

“Aelita I think that was the song I wrote. I think she translated it…. I think I am in love” mumbled Odd as Aelita stepped into the room while ignoring Odd’s ramble about how much he hoped her face and personality matched her voice.  
“Excuse me are you my new roommate Alice Bellum right?”

The girl was startled for a min as a cat Jumped up on her shoulder and she stood from her chair with a smile.

“umm yes I am Alice and this is Trix I hope you don’t mind I could not leave her with my 5 monster brothers.” she said in broken French. Then she quickly added in French “Sorry French is not my first Language I mostly speak English.”

Aelita nodded in understanding, “That’s okay I can help you practice more. I am Aelita and this is my cousin Odd” she said as she pulled Odd into the room and closed the door so no one would see the cat.

“Can I pet her?” asked Aelita as she sat on her bed and Odd took her desk chair and sat backwards in it.

Alice smiled as Trix jumped from her shoulder and jumped into Aelita’s lap.  
“Your such a friendly little thing aren’t you”

“Trix Loves people and Dogs… witch is a good thing considering that she was raised by a dog”

Both Odd and Aelita looked at Alice.  
“What makes you think that there is a dog around that you would have to mention that she likes Dogs?”

Alice Laughed. Odd liked her Laugh.  
“Because you have dog fur on your clothing and the fact that that cute little white dog just opened the door and is now staring at my kitten”  
Odd looked at the door, 

“Kiwi how did you get out?” asked Odd as he got up from the chair and when to pick up his dog.

“I let him out. He was scratching at the door” came a male voice from the door as the door was pushed open more to reveal a Dark haired boy wearing baggy blue jeans a green over shirt and a black shirt under that.

“Hey Ulrich” Odd and Aelita Greeted as he walked in the room and closed the door.  
“HI I am Alice Aelita’s new roommate” Came the Harsh French from across the room as Alice Got up and walked towards Odd and Ulrich.

“Ulrich Stern. So you’re the new girl?” Ulrich said then asked. He could not help but think she looked like a female version of Odd only difference was she was wearing Blue and Orange while Odd was wearing Purple and Pink and her eyes were even different the left was green kind of like Odd’s eye while her right was Blue much like Odd’s was purple.

“Are you wearing colored contacts or are your eyes naturally like that?” Ulrich heard himself asking before he could stop himself.

Alice smiled “My eyes are Natural. I was just about to ask Odd the same thing.”

They all laughed as Odd answered his eyes have always been like that that might be why his parents named him what they did. 

As they sat and talked they learned Alice had been an Orphan for most of her life until her step-dad convinced her mother to go get her from the orphanage. They also learned that she is the oldest kid in her family and that she has 5 younger brothers. Her and her mother do NOT get along. Alice is the closest to her brothers and step father and the fact that she got Trix, who is fully grown from a Family that she stayed with. Alice has also been through more foster homes than she was would like to remember. She was now 14 and she has been with her family for 4 years now. She is Attending Kadic because she wanted to go to the same school her step-father went to.

“Oh so your a year younger than us? That's too bad it would have been cool to have you in our class.” said Odd 

Alice just shrugged

“Alice I have a question.” asked Ulrich

“Okay” came her response in English as she looked at Ulrich.

“Your hair, how is it you have a long braid yet you still have short looking hair?” Asked Aelita.

Alice thought for a minuet before speaking making sure she had the right words.

I had it cut like my favorite manga character Hikaru from Magic Knights Ray-Earth then I separated out the braid in to 2.”

“oh I think Yumi Told me about that comic… I mean Manga once. Well it is unique, and it suits you”

Just then a knock was heard. Aelita got up from her spot on her bed to see who was there. As she Open the door Alice could see a tall black haired Japanese girl at the door and next to her was a blond boy with glasses.  
“Well it looks like we found where you guys were hiding. So why is every one in your room?” said the Girl as she and the blond were let in to the room. They both stopped as they noticed the new person in the room.

“This is Alice she is Aelita’s new roommate.” he then turned to Alice, “The girl is Yumi and the other is Jeremie” said Odd from his spot on the floor having abandoned Aelita’s desk chair in favor of playing with both Kiwi and Trix as they played get close and quickly back away from each other not really knowing how to react to the other.  
Alice stood up and did a small bow as she said in broken French “Nice to meet you” she cringed, “Sorry”

“Oh right…. She is still learning French” said Odd 

“Where are you From Alice?” Asked Yumi as she took a seat on Aelita’s bed next to Ulrich, while Jeremie took the chair Odd had abandoned earlier.

“America, I speak Mostly English, I know a little Spanish and a little Japanese. The last one is do to Anime and Manga.” she said slowly as she tried in vain for the words to not sound so harsh as she spoke. She then sighed and apologized again for her harsh/rough French.

“you don’t need to apologize every time you talk. You’ll get the hang of it it might take a while. By the way how much Japanese do you know?” asked Yumi. she smiled at Alice as was pounced by both Kiwi and Trix as they decided they wanted her attention.

Alice smiled as she looked at Yumi and said almost fluently 

“Kon'nichiwa watashi wa Bellum Arisu desu. Watashi wa, uta, dansu to ato ga sukidesu. Sore wa anata ni aete hijo ni idesu. Anata wa tomodachi ni naritaidesu ka?”

The others looked Shocked and Yumi looked impressed.  
“That was good but you need to work on pronunciation and how words sound other than that not bad”

“What did she say Yumi?” asked Odd and Aelita at the same time.  
“I said ‘Hello I am Bellum Alice. I like singing, dancing and art. It is very nice to meet you. would you like be friends?”

Yumi Nodded in agreement “if you want I could teach you more but you have to do me a favor in return.’

Alice’s eyes lit up with joy “Really. What do I have to do?”

Yumi Laughed “Maybe you could Help me with my English homework”

Everyone Laughed. The next thing they knew they heard what sounded like Odd’s Stomach growling only a bit louder then normal.  
“Well it must be time for dinner since Odd’s stomach decided to talk to us” Said Ulrich as she laugh as Odd got off the floor and said in protest,

“Hey my stomach wasn’t that loud.” 

That was when they the noticed Alice was blushing, “Sorry that was me as well…. I am Super Hungry.” she said as she Put Trix and Kiwi on her bed. She then Looked at Odd, “Kiwi Can stay here if you want to get him later that way Trix has some one to play with.”

“Hey that not a bad Idea.” he said as they all started to leave the room Alice being the last one out after Odd. She then smirked as she ran passed the group with a Shout of “Last one there has to give me half of their dinner”

Hearing this Odd took off Running as the Others just watched them as they raced down the hall almost running Sissy over in the process. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 10 minuets later during dinner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Lyoko warriors could not believe what they were seeing. This was impossible there was no way that Alice had cleared as many plates as Odd. Yet here they were both having 2 empty plates in front of them as the two blonds were busy shoving food in their mouths obviously racing to see who would finish first. Remarkably the finished at the same time as they looked like they were ready for more and when they got up to get more they let out a groan when they saw that Rosa was cleaning the kitchen.

“Well I guess we’re done…. Wait! I have snacks in my room. Odd you still hungry?”

“Well Yeah, lets go” he said as he took her hand and they both ran from the cafeteria back to the rooms leaving their friends in confusion. By the time their friends found the two blonds they were sitting on the floor surrounded by bags of chips and other junk food in Alice and Aelita's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. discoveries and reunion: the story Begins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all here is chapter one. enjoy and as always let me know what you think. and man i really miss this show...

Chapter: 1

2 years later

discoveries and reunion: the story Begins_

Halloween_

“Good morning Listeners it is now 7am on this lovely October 31. And a Happy Halloween to all my Listeners this next song is new from the former Sub-Sonics who are now the Sub-Digitals, this is the Bewitching Olivia with this mornings Wake up Kadic now please enjoy the music”

“Alice Turn it off….its Saturday and we don’t have classes today” Mumbled a pink haired girl with green eyes. as she threw a pillow at her room-mate of two years. 

As the pillow went across the room it landed on said girl’s bed, instead of a mumbled argument from the girl that occupied the bed an angry hissing meow issued from the bed as a small cat attacked said pillow and then preceded to make its self comfortable on Aelita’s pillow and quickly fell back to sleep.

Aelita sighed as she stretched out then sat up and looked at her room-mate Alice Bellum. Her long Blonde and blue braids were scattered about on the pillow as Aelita looked at her she noticed she had fallen asleep with her headphones on last night. Aelita shook her head, ‘That girl and her music…its no wonder she didn’t hear me’  
Aelita then got out of her bed, turned off the alarm clock and then when to wake the slumbering artist that was her room-mate, after she apologized to the Cat, Trix first, of course.

“Alice wake up” said Aelita as she took the headphones off the blonde’s head as she shook the girl awake. As soon as Aelita saw the flutter of Mismatched eyes of Blue and Green open and a mumble of good morning from the girl she when and got her stuff together to go take a shower.

“Alice I would suggest you get up we still have to go pick up our wigs and costumes from the Halloween store…they said they would be in today”

At the mention of Halloween Alice jumped out of bed startling her cat,  
“Ohhhhh….Mama’s sorry my cute little kitten. You hungry?” she asked the cat as she dug in the closet and pulled out some cat food and put it in Trix’s food bowl and then she too got her stuff for a shower and got ready for the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Aelita, I thought you were planning to sleep in today” came the voice of a blond boy in glasses as he sat down with a tray and started to eat his breakfast.

“I would have if Alice hadn’t fell asleep with her headphones on again and had gotten up to turn off her alarm clock this morning. I have no Clue how she can already be this hyper this early….I mean Look at her she is just as bad as Odd….and she eats just as much too” she said pointing to the two blondes that were talking Rosa to give them extra food and once they were done with that they headed to the table to Join Jeremie and Aelita.

“Hey Odd, where’s Ulrich at” 

“I think he when to meet Yumi, William and Sissi for something this morning” Said Odd between bites of his food.

“Aelita we should go get our costumes after breakfast” came Alice’s voice as she too was talking with her mouth full.

“Umm…sure as long as you two stop talking with your mouths full” they all Laughed.

After breakfast the girls said they would meet up with the boys later that night for the Halloween dance. Jeremie of course asked Aelita, Ulrich was going with Yumi, William had asked Sissi and she surprisingly said yes, that Left Odd to ask his current girlfriend Alice. They had started dating about a week after Alice had started school and Alice had been Odd’s Girlfriend for two year now. This was Odd’s longest relationship to date. At 17 Odd had realized he found the love of his life and had actually asked her to marry him once they were out of school.

As the girls walked Aelita though of how happy she was that her two friends were engaged having just been told this morning over breakfast about a week after it happen. Odd and Alice were so much a like it was kinda scary. They both had 5 siblings but Odd’s sisters were older and he was the youngest, while Alice was the oldest and had 5 younger brothers.

They were both Blonde and fun loving, action seeking teens who loved adventure, skateboarding (Odd), Rollerblading (Alice) who were good at sports and video games alike. 

But they were also different too Alice was always too Hyper to handle, loved to Cuddle, Loves Cats, she had blond hair that had blue streaked down the back of her hair. She LOVED bright BOLD colors like Blue, Purple, Red, Orange, and could be seen wearing them all at once sometimes making her clothing mismatch. She also didn’t really care what people said about her, for example if you called her crazy, eccentric or told her she should be committed to a mental institution she would just look at you with a smile and say “Thank you for noticing how cool I am” and she was a Martial artist too. A rather good one at that.

Aelita then looked at Alice she was wearing her favorite shirt that fell off the right shoulder that was a bright blue with an orange tank top under it and a pair of really ripped blue jeans and a pair of orange leggings under the jeans with Blue converse sneakers.

“SO Alice, do you think every one will fall for our Halloween trick?”

“Well they should we did pick out each others costumes and the wigs are perfect matches to our hair and it will be dark in the Dance so they will not see our eyes till after the contest that we are so gonna to win” said the girl with much excitement in her voice as she talked to her best and first friend she ever had.

Alice was a girl that didn’t have many friends seeing as she has been in more foster homes than she really wanted to remember, until her mother found her and took her home. Alice had been the child of a rape and her Grandmother had forced her mother to give up the baby fearing it would have too much of her father in her.

“Well if you say so, I was never good at this stuff” 

“Well you just have to act like me and I will Act like you” 

“Welcome are you here for the costumes?”

Yes answered the girls as they stepped in the door and then proceeded to pay for their costumes and then they when to go but some make-up and a few other accessories.

For the rest of the day they two girls hung out with the rest of the group along with Kiwi and Trix who surprisingly got along really well for being a dog and a cat that thought it was due to Trix having a sergeant mother that was a dog.

“Okay guys the dance is only and hour away I think we should start getting ready said Sissi as she stood up with Yumi next to her. They had become friends after Sissi realized she didn’t like Ulrich as much as she though and the Two headed to her room to get ready while Ulrich and William when to there rooms to get ready. 

Leaving Aelita and Alice to be walked to their room by Jeremie and Odd.

Once there Alice Kissed Odd with a giggle as he asked again for the 50th time that day what her costume was and Jeremie was also Curious as to what the girls were planning.

“You both will see at the Dance” the girls said with a wink as they closed their bedroom door and the boys left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Has anyone seen Alice or Aelita?” asked Odd as he looked around for his Girlfriend and Cousin.

“Yeah I see them now” Said Yumi as she was Dressed in a purple Victorian styled costume that made her look like her an Sissi could be twins. Sissi was wearing a pink version of the same dress. Both girls were wearing a pair of ear like things that were white on top and pink/Purple on the bottom (think Chobits…Yes I when there….. XD)

Alice and Aelita made their way to their way in the direction of their friends they looked at the costumes….William was a Knight, Ulrich was a Vampire (NO NOT TWILIGHT) Jeremie was a surgeon and Odd was dressed like he just stepped out of a renaissance fair. The costume had what looked like a bit of Leather Armor that Alice had deemed Sexy for his well built body….as Odd was no longer short he was now almost astall as Ulrich who was almost as tall as William who was close to 6’ foot.

As the two girls stood next to their friends they were all in shock cause as they Looked at “Aelita’s” costume. She was dressed as a belly dancer her shirt showed off little cleavage and her belly showed. This was not a look that Aelita would normally wear. The under skirt had many different layers to it while the top layer had the red skirt that had the coins that made noses with every step.

“'Alice' on the other hand was Dressed like a renaissance Princess. This was once again not the girls style…the dress was a soft pink and had a lot of lace and was kinda puffy.

Both girls gave a mischievous smile as they looked at their friends faces.

“Can I have every One’s attention, Would all the Contestants for the costume contest please make your way to the stage” came the voice of a more mature Millie.

The Group watched Alice and Aelita head for the stage as Odd called out good luck that was followed by a wolf whistle as they made their way to the stage.

Once all the Contestants were on the stage the lights fell right in between where Aelita and Alice were standing and they screamed as they quickly moves out of the way. Before anyone could say anything more a Ghost like Being appeared out of thin air and sent an electrical blast at Alice as she tried to pull Aelita away from the thing. The “Ghost” sent another blast that knocked Jim and Principal Delmas off the stage as well as William, Odd and Ulrich leaving them in pain

“AELITA!” Screamed Jeremie as could do nothing but watched as the unconscious girl was taken in the direction of the factory.

“ALICE” Called out the Blond Girl Dressed as Alice. The others looked at her in confusion as she reached up and took off the Blonde braided wig she had been wearing.

“But---I thought” 

“I will explain on the way” cried Aelita as she made a mad dash for the Park entrance to the sewers to the factory.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Transfer…. Scanner…..Ventilation”

Was all Alice could hear as a gust of wind blew off her wig and she closed her eyes fearing the small space she was in. the next time she opened her eyes she was surrounded by ice and some weird monster looking Creatures were advancing on her, so she did the first thing she could think of…. RUN.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hurry to the Scanners Alice is already on Lyoko and we have to Deactivate that tower before any one else is hurt.

“Wha-What is this Place” Came Sissi’s Voice as she followed the others to the Scanner room. 

“If you really wanna be a part of our Group Sissi you will let us explain Later and you will keep this a secret.” Came Yumi’s strict sounding voice as she watch Odd William and Ulrich get in to the Scanners.

Just then Jeremie’s Voce come over the intercom  
“I am sending you to the Ice Sector Just in front Of Alice she has some Monsters on her tail they are leading her away from the tower. Help her then head to the Tower…. Staring the Process…..Transfer William…..Transfer Ulrich…Transfer Odd…..Scanner William…. Scanner Ulrich….Scanner Odd…..Virtualization. Alright Aelita, Yumi to the scanners”

“Wait…..I wanna Help too” Came Sissi’s Voice as she took the last Scanner”

“You sure Sissi”

“Yes….I wanna help my friend” she said determination in her voice

“Alright….. Transfer Yumi…. Transfer Aelita…. Transfer Sissi…. Scanner Yumi…. Scanner Aelita…. Scanner Sissi…… Vitalization.”

As the Girls Landed they could see the Boys Taking out monsters as Alice was Hidden near some ice formations trying to figure out what her weapon was…as soon as she figured it out she when to help the boys. 

“Well it looks like we have two cat people” Aelita Jokes as she took out a monster then glanced at Alice who was now fighting a monster next to Ulrich. Alice had what Looked like large Cat ears that were Blue they had some fringe on the top of them as well as her blue tail. She was as blue as Odd was Purple and she had strips up her arms on her sides back and legs…she looked like a cross between a Tabby cat and a Lynx.

“What am I wearing” asked Sissy as she looked at her red and black Matrix Like Out fit she quickly took the two pistols from the holders on the sides and tried shooting one of the monsters that just barley missed hitting her with its Lazer blast.

About 5 minuets later the group of Lyoko Warriors were headed towards the tower fighting monsters on they way.

As Aelita Deactivated the Tower something started to appear in the sky of the Ice Sector. As every one looked on two strange blast hit Odd and Alice as they looked on in horror as the Ice Sector stared to get sucked up into the now fully formed BLACKHOLE in the sky.

“RUN” Screamed Yumi, Ulrich and William at the same time. And they all turned and ran Ignoring the monsters that also turned to run as well.

 

“Hurry Jeremie, Devertualization us before we are all pulled in to the black hole” Cried out the pink hair Aileta as her and her 6 friends ran as fast as they could just before the black hole appeared and started to suck in every thing in its path, no Kankrelat, Blok, Krab, Hornet, Tarantula, Megatank, Creeper, Manta, Scyphozoa, or the Group Of Lyoko Warriors that had yet to dematerialize were safe.

“Materialization Aelita…. Materialization Yumi…. Materialization Sissi.” 

With that said the 3 girls vanished in to white pixels

“Materialization Ulrich…. Materialization William”

“ Materialization Odd…. Materialization Alice”

As they ran the two cat beings watched as the last of their friends disappeared in a cloud of Pixels.

“Umm….Jeremie not to be rude but DEMATERIALZE US NOW!!!” came the frantic scream of the Girl

“HELLO EINSTEIN!!!!…. HURRY IT UP WOULD YA? Yelled Odd at the same time as Alice screamed out.

“I…I can’t I don’t know what is going on Odd, Alice I am sending you the Overboard get as far away from the black hole as possible your codes seem to be bugged”

“EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!” was all the blondes said as they jumped on to the hovering skateboard like vehicle. 

As they tried to escape they could see all of Lyoko being pulled in to the vacuum of the dark hole.

As the others watched Jeremie typing as fast as he could on the keyboard they heard a sound that made them all stop dead in what they were doing.  
Two blood curling screams could be heard from the head set as the screen to the super computer went black.

“ODD!!!! ALICE!!!!” was all they could say as worse thing that could happen, happened, their friends were lost in Lyoko and were not coming back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!” came a scream in the dead of night as a girl with bubble gum pink hair bolted up in her bed. She was shaking and tears were cascading down her face. As a hand reached for her in the dark she stiffened before she relaxed as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her as he tried to comfort her.

“Shhh…Aelita it was just a nightmare…its okay now I’m here…shhh”

Aelita sniffled as she wiped the tears away,

“No….it was a horrible memory”

Jeremie let out a sigh as he held her close,

“it was about them again, wasn’t it?”

Aelita nodded, why did it have to happen to them they both thought as a beeping nose sounded through the room and a computer screen came to life. This startled both Jeremie and Aelita as they got out of their bed to investigate they discovered a sight that they dreamed they would ever see again…..and yet here they were 6 years later with an activated tower.

“Jeremie, should we call the others?” 

“Call them on the way” was his response as he helped Aelita get a jacket on and he grabbed the car keys on the way out the front door.

As soon as every one arrived they stopped at the doors to the factory that had once been falling apart and was now a computer manufacturing company that Jeremie and Aelita now owned, but if you went in far enough you could find the elevator that lead to the super computer that was still in the building that they had been kept a secret when the place had been remolded.

“Ulrich, William, Sissi, I am gonna need you to clear a safe path so I can virtualized Aelita right next to the tower….I am not really sure if I should even send her since she is pregnant and Yumi has her and Ulrich‘s baby with her. I am not sure what materialization could do to a pregnant woman just yet and I wanna be sure so while you clear the way I am gonna do a bio scan of Aelita and help Yumi set up the Play pen. So Clear out the monsters ASAP.” 

“Right we’re on it, who would have thought that X.A.NA would still be around after all these years” was all Ulrich said as He William and Sissi got in the elevator and headed to the newly remolded scanners.

As they got in to the scanners they were Greeted with the sound of Aelita starting up the virtualization process.

“Transfer Ulrich….Transfer Sissi…. Transfer William…..Scanner Ulrich….Scanner Sissi…. Scanner William…..Virtualization,” came her voice as the 3 landed in the Forest sector.

“Okay we’re here… were to now” Asked Sissi as she looked around pulling out her pistols from the holsters on her red outfit.

“Head North came Jeremie’s voice as they heard typing in the Background as he did the bio-scans on Aelita. And the crying Baby in the Background.

“Uhh Jeremie what the hell is that?” asked William as he and the others took a fighting stance.

“I am not sure it looks like some kind of new monster so be careful”

“Yeah Yeah” was all William and Ulrich said as they attacked the mini dragon like creature both being hit by a large fire like blast that took 40 life points from them. 

As the warriors took care of the first dragon like monster. They were about to deal with the second monster they stopped dead in their tracks as two very familiar forms took out the monster 

“Good Job Guys I am gonna send Aelita”

“Jeremie we didn’t do that…..I-I think your recovery program worked”

“Why do you say that”

“Cause it was Odd and Alice that took out that monster”

“What that can’t be possible they were lost when Lyoko collapsed in.” Jeremie and Yumi stared at the screen in disbelief 

The two cards on the screen were not a mistake. They Clearly had a picture of Odd Della Robbia and Alice Bellum.

“Approach them with caution….I am not sure if this is one of X.A.N.A’S tricks.

“Right”

With that the three started forward.

“We win!” came the voice of a blond and blue streak haired girl that was currently jumping up and down with the boy that was next to her.

“That was AWESOME wanna see if there are any more around” the blond boy asked. His hair was up in a point and had a purple streak running thought it. 

“Yeah” came the excited voice of the Blond girl as she tossed her long braided hair over her shoulder and brushed the rest of her short chin length hair out of her face with a smile that quickly vanished as she spotted the 3 people that were headed their way. 

“What’s the matter” the boy asked as the girl grabbed his arm and hid behind him. He turned his head to his left and froze as he saw 3 people with weapons headed in their direction. As they drew closer he could see a look of surprise then worry on their faces. This confused both of the cat like beings as the boy held up his arm the 3 stopped walking.

“Who are you and what do you want?” hissed the boy as he took a protective stance in front of the girl.

“Odd….Alice….D-don’t you remember us” said the Brown haired Boy Known as Ulrich

The Blond Formerly known as Odd tilted his head but didn’t lower his arm as he looked at them with the curiosity of a cat,

“What did you call us” came a scared voice behind Odd as she too had the same look as Odd did on his face.

Just then a voice came out of the Sky as Jeremie said Aeltia and Yumi were on their way. and the two blonds freaked

“WHO’S THERE?” both their heads looking in every direction as they spotted a pink haired woman appear out of no where.

Their eyes widened

“WITCH!!!!!” came a scream from the girl that the others called Alice

Aelita looked at the blonds in worry.

“Jeremie…. I think they lost their memories of us” said Ulrich as he shook his head in disbelief

“That could be possible, we will deal with it in a bit, we still have a tower to deactivate” came the voice from the sky

“Right” was all Aelita said as she walked passed the two scared blonds and to the red tower. She prepared her self to go in when her hands just bumped in to the tower her eyes widened

“Jereime I can’t get in…. the tower doesn’t recognize me” came Aelita’s worried voice. As she looked at the others that were now standing next to her

“That can’t be right. Something must be going on with Lyoko since your scans were normal”

“Lyoko?” questioned Alice who had now come out of hiding behind Odd as she no longer showed fear but curiosity. 

“The world we’re in right now” Sissi spoke up for the first time

Odd stepped forward while gabbing Alice’s Hand.

“Maybe it don’t like strangers” he said as he and Alice walked to the tower hand in hand no longer scared of the people but still ready to run and defend themselves if attacked.

The others watched in amazement as both blonds disappeared into the tower. Once in they looked around they walked to the center of the tower only to be transported to the top where a screen appeared Alice placed her hand on it…nothing happened

“Put you hand on too, then maybe it will do something” she said as she looked at Odd, he nodded as he lifted his left arm to mirror her right arm

As they both placed their hands on the screen words appeared

*onscreen*

ODD & ALICE

CODE:  
NEW WORLD ] 

Flashed in front of them

“Maybe they do know Us” said Alice as the tower deactivated

“Yeah…Maybe they can figure out why we are here in the first place”

As the two walked out of the tower they approached the 4 Lyoko warriors  
“Since the Tower thingy said our names which were the same that you called us maybe you can help us figure out why we are here and…” as Odd trailed off Alice spoke up,

“Who we are since we don’t seem to know. We didn’t even know each others names”

“Sure we can help with that” Smiled Aelita as she and the others got closer to Odd and Alice.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa….just cause we asked for help does not mean we trust you…Yet” the blonds said together

“If you don’t trust us then how can you trust each other” questioned William who has just been watching till now

Alice Spoke up Before Odd Could.

“When we woke up we were together and holding hands and I have the feeling that I that we were really close and I am gonna trust my instinct that tells me he is trust worthy”

“Same for me” came Odd’s response as the others just smiled and William look kinda shocked.

Aelita took a step forward towards the Blonds,

“Well that would be expected I mean when we all went to school together they, were engaged at 16.”

At Aelita’s words Both Blonds grabbed there heads as images Flashed in their minds of them in Normal clothing smiling at each other and holding each other close and a kiss.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 2:  Memories_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Chapter 2 of the story. please let me know what you think. also feel free to let me know if something sounds off or doesn't make sense. 
> 
> Vespa/Hanyou Mage

CODE: NEW WORLD  
Chapter 2   
Memories_

 

It has been about 2 weeks since the group found Odd and Alice yet they were having trouble locating the memories that the blonds have lost.

“Guys I think we should stop for the night” came Jeremie’s voice as he spoke in the mic that was linked to Lyoko

“Are you sure” asked Sissi as she glanced at the other two that were with her and the blonds.

“But I feel like were close” said Odd in Protest

“Sorry Odd we do have other important things to get ready for when you do get your memories back and come back home…. Not to mention Aelita and Yumi are fast asleep and its 2 in the morning” Said Jeremie as he stifled a Yawn.

“Is it really that late….I have to work in the morning and so does Sissi…alright Devirtalize me and Sissi we have to show up for meetings and things in the morning” Said William as Sissi came to stand by his side.

As the others were Dematerialized Ulrich gave Odd and Alice a look that said Sorry as he waited to be Dematerialized.

“Fine we will look on our own” was all Alice said as she grabbed Odd’s hand and headed off.

“If you two are gonna keep looking then take the Overboard with you it will be faster. If you need help just contact us through any tower” was all that was said as the Overboard appeared and Jeremie when to wake the girls up.

Both blonds growled as every one left, then as soon as the Overboard appeared they both jumped on and headed in the direction of a tower that would take them to one of the new sectors that the others hadn’t wanted to explore just yet.

As they got to the sector that was dubbed sector 6 they were amazed at how fluffy it looked…it was like walking on clouds.

“Odd have we died and is this Heaven?” asked Alice as she took a step forward and almost fell in a hole that was hidden by the fluff but was luckily her arm was quickly caught by Odd as she let out a surprised yelp. As the clouds started to disperse the saw a what looked like winding paths in the clouds that safely wove deeper and deeper into the new sector leading away from the way tower. As if being lead by instinct Odd who was still holding Alice’s wrist pulled her behind him as he started down that path completely forgetting about the overboard that was left floating near the way Tower.

“Odd, where are we going in such a rush?” asked Alice as she was now walking next to said boy

“I-I don’t know how to explain it but I feel like I am being pulled toward something.” was his answer as he stopped them at what looked like a chapel alter, and something purple was glowing at the top of it.

As they started up the stairs something behind them shot out a laser blast nearly hitting Alice in the shoulder as she turned around to face the new monster.

“Odd go see what that glow is I will distract it for a while” Alice said to Odd as she summoned her Bladed 3 part Staff from (Think Ikkaku’s Shikai release form from Bleach but it has shocking capabilities) the air around her and charged what looked like a Lynx but had a weird look to it like it had been mixed with that of a banshee. As Alice went in for her attack the creature Let lose a horrible streaking noise that sent chills down Alice’s spine as she dropped her weapon and placed her hands on her cat-like-ears and screamed out in pain as the Lyranx got ready for a physical attack. Just as the creature was about to pounce on the Unsuspecting Alice a loud call of “Lazer Arrow could be heard as Odd who was wincing in pain as he ran down the steps shooting off as many arrows as he could before the Lyranx was defeated,

“Bad boy Ryan that’s your punishment for hurting Mommy and Daddy” she said with a smirk as he made sure there were not more monsters around.

“Alice, you okay” 

Alice looked up and her eyes widened as she looked at him. He seemed more lively and his eyes no longer held a blank stare.

“Hello, Alice any one home?” he asked with a smile

“I am fine. What was that glowing thing and where did it go?” she asked still sounding like she was not all there.

“My memories” he said with a smile “I just took them back. Lets head back to the tower and lets find your memories” was all he said as he walked back to the tower and jumped on the no longer forgotten overboard. 

“Next stop sector 7” He stated as he helped Alice on the Overboard and they disappeared back into the way tower.

“I wonder what the 7th sector looks like” Alice wondered aloud with child like curiosity as they left the way tower to the new sector.

When they got there it was even more different than the last one, this sector was out of this world.

“WOAH…..this is sooo cool” Odd exclaimed as he looked at the area around them reminding him a lot of the time he and Yumi got to go to space.

“Go that way” Alice said sounding kinda indifferent to the world around her seeing as she was not really fun with out her personality and memories in their proper place. 

As Odd turned the board to the right path that Alice had pointed he made extra sure to keep his eyes out for monsters…there was no telling what kind of monsters lurked in this new Space sector.

As they made another left a saucer like creature appeared from behind a floating rock and started to shoot a mix of green and red lazer shots at them. 

“Hold on tight” Odd yelled out as a green shot just missed hitting them and it caused the rock that it hit to blow up into tiny pieces. 

“Lazer Arrows”

“Slashing Pike”

As soon as they destroyed one of the creatures, 2 more would takes its place. So they did what they could not really knowing how may shots Odd had left as they Fled they spotted a glow in the distance just as Alice let out a cry of “Go that way” as they got close to the glow Alice Jumped off the Board and Odd told her to get the Glowing Ball and he would distract the monsters.

As Alice Touched the glowing she had a rush of memories flood her mind. Once the flashing of memories stopped she went to help Odd. No sooner did they recover their memories did they both get hit hard with a Lazer blast and then disappeared in a cloud of white pixels.

As the Scanners Opens Two Teens that looked to be the age of 17 and 16 fell to the Floor. Odd opens his eyes first then he pushes himself off the ground and then rushes over to Alice and picks her up and he carried her to the elevator that would take them up to the Computer room. Once there Odd looked around spotting some blankets in a corner of the room and sits down with Alice in his lap and leans back against the wall all the while his stomach is growling ignoring it he makes Alice comfortable then pulls the extra blankets around them and falls asleep knowing the others would find them in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 6 am on a Tuesday morning everyone was still asleep except for Jeremie Belpois, who was up and about to start this day. After a quick breakfast, he leaving note for Aelita explaining that he went to work early to check on Odd and Alice and he would like to have her join him for lunch.

As Jeremie made his way in to his office he was greeted by his secretary Melissa as he walked in. on his way passed he told Melissa that he would be working in his secondary restricted access office and he was not to be disturbed unless it was by his wife or his close friends.

As Jeremie walked into the computer room he stopped dead in his tracks as movement was seen in the corner of the room. His eyes widened as he took in the site of two blonds curled up together on the floor asleep in each others arms looking exactly like they did 6 years ago all the way down to the costumes they still wore.

To say he was in shock would be an understatement of the year. Sitting at his place in front of the computer Jeremie decided to call the others to tell them his discovery

“Mr. Belpois your wife and Mr. and Mrs. Stern as well as Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar are here”

“Alright thanks Melissa” Said Jeremie as he entered the Key code to open the door so the others could Enter.

“What was the big emergency that you had to wake us up at 7:30 in the morning.” Complained Ulrich

“Shhhh…..your going to wake them” said Jeremie as he pointed to the sleeping blondes in the corner.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw the blondes start to stir in their sleep.

As the others hushed each other a pair of mismatching eyes of purple and green, and blue and green open and then gave them a glare.

“Can’t we sleep in peace” the voice joked.

“Odd I am trying to sleep stop moving” came the I still wanna sleep and was comfy voice of the complaining girl.

“Still not a morning person huh Alice” Asked Aelita as both Odd and Alice sat up and looked wide eye at how much their friends have changed. 

Yumi was older looking and she has lost the lankiness her body once had and it now held the curves of a woman. And what surprised the blondes more was she was holding a baby and her hair was longer going to her waist in length.

Ulrich was standing next to Yumi but instead of being shorter than her, he was now a good 6 inches taller. He had a muscular build of a fighter. And he was currently wearing an outfit that was meant for teaching kids marshal arts. His hair was still the same but it seemed darker to them some how.

William was just as tall as Ulrich. Not too much has changed about him he still wore his dark clothing and combat boots. He had his arm around Sissi and looked ready for anything.

Sissi had changed somewhat. Her hair was just a bit shorter stopping just at her shoulder blades. It was no longer pulled back with a headband but up in a pony tail which made it look just a bit shorter than it was. Her clothing seemed to be the latest in fashion, but what would the blonds know about the new fashion trends they had been missing for 6 years. In Sissi’s hand she held a briefcase.

Jeremie was almost they same except he wasn’t wearing glasses. When asked about them he responded with a “Aelita talked me in to contacts” with a smile and a slight blush. His clothes looked more professional. He was wearing a button down white shirt no tie and a pair of nice gray slacks.

Aelita now had longer hair that was pulled back into a low braid that was over her shoulder. She was wearing a Maternity dress that showed off her growing belly. Alice just stared at her belly while Odd asked the obvious question “Aelita are you pregnant?” his voice seemed unsure.

“Yes I am Odd” she said with a smile

Alice stood up and as she walked over to Aelita her eyes never left her belly.

“Does-does it hurt?” Alice asked in a small voice as she looked from Aelita to Yumi holding her son that was currently chewing in Yumi’s shirt.

“Not really it’s a little uncomfortable but no real pain …. till its time to give birth” Aelita started and Yumi finished as she handed her son to Ulrich who nodded in understanding as Yumi dug through a bag that was on her shoulder and pulling out a bottle and then once again held the baby in her arms to feed him.

“Alice have you never seen a pregnant woman before” 

Alice shook her head. Curiosity was written all over her face as she finally looked away from Aelita to Look a Yumi.  
Odd looked at his girlfriend with surprise he had been sure she had seen at least a family member while they had been pregnant.

“Can- can I touch your belly” she asked as her face turned red not really sure what else to ask, as her curious nature took over.  
Aelita smiled “sure you can. In fact the baby just started moving around a little bit while we were talking” she said grabbing Alice’s hand as well as Odd’s.

The reaction on both the blonds faces was priceless….the both got worried as they felt their hands being pressed into Aelita’s belly and then their eyes widened as they felt the baby move.

“Are you sure it don’t hurt” Alice asked as she pulled her hand away and felt Odd take her hand.

“It doesn’t hurt. But can I ask why you asked”

Alice looked at Odd not really wanting to face what happened to them 2 of the years they had been missing.

“Alice?”

Odd spoke up as Alice buried her face Into his chest and started crying.

“It was something that happened when we were taken into the black hole. When we woke up we were in some lab some where and they were poking and priding us with needles all the workers were under the control of NEXUS and XANA. We're not sure what they did but they were taking things from us then injecting something into her” Alice sobbed louder as she felt Odd hold her closer. “NEXUS and XANA both took human forms and while they had us locked up we heard them say something about a baby, Alice and me and experiments. After that we were forced back and forth between the virtual world and the lab.” Odd took a deep breath as he held Alice then he continued,

“I am not really sure how long we were back and forth for but they were starting to get mad and were about to kill both of us. Then some thing happened… we think it might have been Hopper and some one else that had been virtualized freed us from the virtual prison we had been in then the next thing I know we were waking Up On Lyoko with no memories till now that’s when every thing flooded back. She cried Half the night. I don’t really know what they did to her since they never had us in the lab at the same time.”

The others looked at Odd and Alice, no one spoke for a few minuets.

Finally after 5 minuets Jeremie spoke up,

“Alice would You mind If I did a Bio scan of you in one of the scanners. Maybe we can find out what’s going on and what they did to you”

Alice shook her head, “I-I-Ithink I am pregnant I kept hearing them say something about a baby, I think they wanted do something to the baby” she cried as she held on to Odd tighter and her knees buckled from Under her Causing Odd to pick her up.

“WHAT!” cried Aelita Sissy and Yumi

“Is that even possible, and will the scan pick it up?” Odd asked as his face was paled at the possibility of what XANA and NEXUS could be planning.

“It should. I am not sure what they are Planning but we need to Scan her right now to find out”

Odd nodded as he carried Alice over to the elevator as Ulrich followed to push the button to take them down.

Once they were in the room Odd headed to a scanner and then set Alice down,

“Alice I need you to get in the scanner so we can see what they did to you. Okay” he said in a soft caring yet worried voice. In the whole time they had been together he had not seen her cry as much as she had in the last 10 hours. Once he got a nod of agreement from her he kissed her forehead as she let go then stepped into the scanner.

“Bio-scan Alice”

As Alice was being scanned Ulrich decided he should talk to Odd.

“So Good Buddy are you planning on wearing those clothes every where or would you like to have some of my old things? He joked as he asked trying to lighten the mood.

“huh?” Odd lookes down at his clothes. He was still in his ripped and mangled costume from Halloween.

“Some new cloths would be nice” he said he then followed that with “and something to eat would be nice too since well the last time I at anything was at Halloween….” 

Ulrich nodded Odd did seem skinner than when they last saw him Alice too for that matter.

“Odd what else happened while you were missing…. Like your time in the lab what did they do to you I am sure you didn’t get those scars your self” He said pointing to the ripped sleeve that showed a few scars in Odd’s arm.

“Well they did cut me open a lot just to see how I work” he shuddered “It was really painful half the time they did it with out drugging me cause they like to see me struggle. I am sure they did the same to Alice too” he said as the Scanner opened and Alice who was also still wearing her Halloween costume. She had been a belly dancer. Most of her skirt was torn and it looks like she had tied off the parts a best as she could. She was also wearing the Jacket to Odd’s costume as a shirt since her shirt had be ripped and was barley even a shirt.

“Odd I wanna do a scan of you too”

“Right” he said as he stepped in the Scanner Alice just left. 

As she waited for Odd, Alice stayed quiet. Ulrich had wanted to ask if she was okay but one look told him to keep his mouth shut. She looked scared and he didn’t know what to do.

“You can come back up now” Came Jereime’s voice over the intercom as Odd Stepped out of the scanner and put his arm around Alice’s shoulder hoping to keep her calm.

Once the three were in the lab they looked at the images Jeremie had on the halo-screen.

“Alice was right to think they implanted and embryo in her, they took some genetics from both of you and then placed it in Alice. She has several Scars that indicate that they had cut her open at least 2 times. As well as near her shoulders and her chest.

“Odd also has A lot of Scars he has more than Alice some that seem to go up his entire spin. It also seems that both of you had chips place at the base of your necks I deactivated them as I scanned you, we’re gonna have to have them removed at the hospital.”

Aelita Picked up where Jeremie left off “Alice from the looks of things your body is in need of many thing since you have more to worry about. You have lost a lot of weight more than Odd has actually and you were already thin before. And because if that it worries me because you have your body is trying to support the baby, which by they way looks like it might be having some trouble developing because your under nourished. It seems XANA has no clue that humans need to eat especially while pregnant. Since I took a few Medical courses in College and am still taking a few more I think you need to let us take you and Odd right now to a Hospital and we will worry about explaining every thing else later. But first we need to get you new clothing.”

“Here they can use these to cover their clothing till we can get to Mine and Ulrich’s house since its Closer and I am sure we can find some of our Old clothing for them to wear.”

With that said they all made their way out the door making sure no one spotted Odd or Alice as they walked out. 

“Oh and I wanna know who this NEXUS is and where did he come from?” said Jeremie as he locked the lab as they left the building.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
